


Круги на воде

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Hate, Hysterectomy, Rule 63, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роршах ненавидит почти всех мужчин, впрочем, как и женщин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

> правило 63 (гендербендер)!  
> Имеются отсылки к игре.
> 
> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Watchmen 2014
> 
> *Гистерэктомия — экстирпация (удаление) матки

_Косой дождь хлещет по ободранной вывеске с облезшей краской, из оставшихся букв можно прочитать «..лиан Чарлтон». Дети, живущие здесь, ничем не лучше многих взрослых, скорее — хуже. Их игры ей совсем не нравятся — ей вообще не нравятся никакие игры, она знает, что игра — это баловство, а это очень плохо. Она знает, что не должна причинять неудобств, но согласна только на условии «ты мне — я тебе». Никто из детей не собирается жить по ее правилам.  
Уолли быстро учится — литературе, религии и причинению боли без видимых следов. Дети жестоки, Уолли — больше, чем кто бы то ни было из них. До здешних детей никому нет дела, и увозить ее уже некуда.  
Где-то в штате Мэн бьется о стекло Мотылек._

Роршах ненавидит почти всех мужчин, впрочем, как и женщин — что-то вроде болезненного безразличия, сменяющегося приступами гнева. Мужчины насилуют женщин, а те — рожают от них детей, и в этом есть что-то омерзительное, тошнотворно-неправильное. От одной мысли у нее бегут мурашки по коже, внизу живота скручивает от фантомной боли, и ненависть подкатывает к горлу. Твари, копошащиеся в своем мясном цикле, среди грязи и ошметок плоти, оставляющие повсюду за собой свои испражнения и выделения, и смердящие похотью.   
Когда она идет, подняв воротник пальто, по грязному переулку, усеянному использованными гандонами, шлюхи без разбора предлагают себя всем, кого видят. Ей в том числе.

_Она бы сделала это сама, если бы не было риска подохнуть от заражения или потери крови, так что других вариантов не остается. Рядом с ней на скамейке в коридоре сидят такие же бляди, которых она видит в переулках, разве что лет на десять-пятнадцать моложе, и от такого соседства хочется сдохнуть сильнее, чем от последствий самостоятельной гистерэктомии*.  
Все заканчивается очень быстро — быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, а боль она и так уже давно не чувствует. Единственное, что остается в памяти — инструменты и окровавленный орган, блестящий слизью в металлической миске под лампой.   
Ей как будто становится легче._

Роршах не знает, когда все это началось, но определенно знает, чем все закончится. У нее нет иллюзий на этот счет. Единственная иллюзия в ее жизни — Джон, правительственная игрушка, сияющая в ночи эффектом Вавилова-Черенкова как ебаная хемилюминесцентная палочка. Его слишком сложно игнорировать.   
Иногда он зовет её «Рори» (потому что Роршах — это не совсем то, что он видит в ней), и в такие моменты ей всегда хочется ему врезать, потому что это звучит слишком похоже на «Лори». Роршах ненавидит Лори — за то, что ту тошнит каждый раз после перемещения, за то, что ходит в мамином трико, не имея своего мнения, за то, что пудрит мозги Дэну, который ей, на самом-то деле, не нужен. Дэн не заслуживает этого. Дэн хороший человек. А хороших людей почти не осталось.

_Оранжевые штаны тюремной робы сокамерницы спущены до щиколоток, она упирается ладонями и прижимается щекой к грязной стене, пока Роршах трахает ее пальцами, скользящими и слипающимися в смазке. Здесь многие знают, что она посадила хуеву тучу тех парней, которые, помимо всего прочего, избивали и убивали шлюх или их сестер и матерей. Роршах кусает ее в плечо, сжимает грудь в ладони, и не чувствует ничего, кроме пустого спазма удовлетворения. В этом есть только редкий, случайный импульс, после которого ее рвет желчью в заплеванный унитаз в камере. Есть некоторая удача в том, что сокамерница сидит не за то, чем занималась пару минут назад. Совсем малая._

Роршах знает, что в сущности Джону похуй на неё — если он после инцидента в институте способен хоть на что-то кроме безразличия, то скорее в адрес кого-то вроде Лори. Кого-то, не похожего на Роршах чуть более, чем полностью. Кого-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на нормального человека. Манхэттен все еще тянется к людям, (по-своему), но это не надолго, она уверена в этом.   
Джон слеп — он не видит людей такими, какие они есть. Он видит только атомы и вспышки воспоминаний.

_Маленькая девочка по имени Блэр оказывается не в то время и не в том месте, спусковым крючком.  
Ловкач Джимми очень зря покупает билет на восхитительное развлечение — американские горки в парке аттракционов.   
Большой дядя Андербосс ползет по зловонной сточной трубе своего подземного царства, потом — бежит, визжа, и в конце — падает с верхней площадки стройки, прямо на груду металлического лома. Прутья торчат из его жирной спины, а половина головы снесена разрывным.  
Сейчас Роршах в отличной форме — лучшей, чем когда-либо._

Джон зовет ее «Рори» не только из-за псевдонима. От нее пахнет чем-то остервенело-ирландским, медно-рыжим — маленьким злобным лепреконом. Это может показаться смешным, но не тогда, когда она сворачивает шеи, ломает ноги, выбивает челюсти и перерезает глотки. Будь она мужчиной, в этом не было бы ничего особенного. Джону же безразличен любой вариант. Лори не смотрит на него, зато смотрит Роршах, и в ее взгляде читается непонимание.  
Джону это нравится, хоть ему и не хочется это признавать.

_Сквозь его кожу можно увидеть просвечивающие вены и сосуды. Она привыкла видеть внутренности умирающих людей — тех, которых убила сама — несколько при других обстоятельствах. Джон — живой, но холодный и безразличный, как ебаный космос, и когда она насаживается на него, сжимая тощими ногами, словно пытаясь задушить, или сломать позвоночник, ей кажется, что она засовывает себе между ног кусок льда, заодно проглотив еще один такой же. Джон ничем не лучше тех собак, которые грызли детские кости. Джон ест то, что дают — но она не умеет давать вообще ничего.  
Она избивает ржавым куском трубы первого попавшегося бомжа, втыкает его ему прямо меж ребер и проворачивает несколько раз. Когда лужа крови полностью свернулась, Роршах чувствует облегчение. _

Когда камень падает в воду, то оставляет на ней круги; когда человек разбивает тяжестью своего тела пуленепробиваемое стекло, от него остается жалкая бесформенная кучка плоти. Комедиант не был Роршах другом, ей никто не был другом — партнерство с Совой не в счет — но круги на воде заставляют прислушаться к паранойе, гудящей в голове. Комедиант был ебаной мразью, но одним из Хранителей, и это пугает. Теория об убийце масок возникает сразу же. Сразу она вспоминает и о Джоне, слишком очевидно несокрушимом — таком, какой всегда хотела стать Уолли. Тело Уолли гниет и разлагается где-то внутри, под грудой железных прутьев — щуплое, белокожее, покрытое темными веснушками.  
Слишком поздно.

_Дэн предлагает ей надеть что-то потеплее, когда они бредут по заснеженной равнине к Новому Карнаку. Выглядит крайне странно, но Дэн, кажется, не понимает. Сам он точь-в-точь Филин, удивленно таращащий глаза на происходящее. Тупоголовая птица, напарник, который предал ее, тогда, у Сумеречной Леди, на крыше ее Шангри-лы для умалишенных извращенцев.  
Дэн был последним, кому можно было доверять._

_Она позаботилась обо всем заранее — отправила дневник в редакцию New Frontiersman. Ози — грязная свинья, кувыркающаяся в своей мании величия и комплексе бога. Но бог здесь вовсе не он, это знает каждая собака со вспоротым брюхом._

Когда-то Джон сделал ей лицо, и это не больше, чем совпадение. Математическая случайность.  
Рори ненавидит людей, но Джон — не человек. Он бог. Рори носит его лицо; Рори помнит уроки религии в детском доме, слишком хорошо, чтобы понимать их неправильно. Бог был человеком, Бог есть человек, Бог — в каждом. Каков мир — такой и Бог: сомневающийся, ничего не знающий о людях, не видящий разницы между живым и мертвым.  
Доктор Манхэттен — Спаситель, единственный, кому она позволит убить себя.


End file.
